


Conversations

by WonderingsAndMusings



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caduceus is kind to Caleb when Caleb isn't, gentle words for the worried wizard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderingsAndMusings/pseuds/WonderingsAndMusings
Summary: A conversation one night in the tunnels to Xhorhas.  Caleb is worried he has damaged his relationship with Nott for good.  Caduceus assures him he hasn't.





	Conversations

“You seem, distracted, Caleb.” Caleb was sitting off to one side of the magic bubble he created. The others were already starting to dose, but Caduceus had a feeling the wizard would be staying up for a while so he had brewed some tea.

Caduceus sat next to Caleb, offering him a steaming cup, “The Salok Family, by the notes,” and watched some of his beetles walk up and down his staff. It was minutes before Caleb even turned to look at Cad, but he had been sipping the tea even if only to acknowledge it was there.

“I’m sorry, I’m a little in my head right now is all.” Caleb could get that way, Caduceus had discovered after months of travel. He could think too much and say too little, but Cad knew it wouldn’t help to try and pry anything out of him. He hummed in agreement instead and continued to sip his tea.

“Why do people keep secrets,” Caleb suddenly asked, his voice dropping to a whisper, “I mean, why didn’t Nott tell us about her situation. We would not have made her go into the water if she had just told us why she was afraid. I..I used Suggestion on her, I forced her against her will to go into the water with us, I—“

“Mr. Caleb,” Caduceus interrupted, “you can’t feel bad over doing something you didn’t know was wrong. And hopefully you also learned something from the experience. Thats part of being alive, learning from what we do wrong and not doing it again.”

Caleb stared at the ground, intent on not making eye contact with the firbolg smiling lazily next to him. His heart felt like it would thump out of his chest and his eyes were welling up with tears. Even if Caduceus didn’t know it, he had just told Caleb exactly what he needed to hear.

“What if she hates me,” he said after a few minutes of silence. “What if she hates me for what I did?” He left the rest of his question unsaid.

“Caleb, I don’t think any of us could hate you. Be cross with you, yes that is a possibility. But families get cross with each other sometimes. You are a part of this family, Caleb, and families forgive each other when they make mistakes.”

Caleb wiped his eyes with his sleeve, hoping Caduceus would at least pretend not to notice. 

“Thank you. We should both try to get some shut eye now, ja?”

“I do think that’s a good idea, Mr. Caleb.” He took Caleb’s empty tea cup and stored it, along with his own, in his bag making a mental note to wash the cups in the morning. He watched as Caleb curled on his side, using his pack as a pillow and his jacket as a blanket. He smiled to himself as he did the same, happy his fate led him here.


End file.
